


Caged Bird

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: On a journey back to Versailles, Philippe and the Chevalier muse about nature.





	Caged Bird

The Chevalier sighed and stared out of the window of the slow-moving carriage where he and Philippe were seated for the bumpy journey to Versailles. He sighed again as the carriage lurched and then he turned to Philippe who was glancing out of the opposite window seeming not to have noticed.

The Chevalier inspected his fingernails. “Travelling is so dull.”

“It isn’t far,” replied Philippe. “To pass the time we must think of something interesting to do.” 

The air was so cold his breath could be seen lingering.

He glimpsed momentarily at the Chevalier, knowing full well what expression would be painted across his disobedient face. He tried not to smirk at how right he was with the prediction. 

“Nothing like that. Keep thinking,” he said.

Shuffling closer, the Chevalier stroked Philippe’s hand with his eager fingers. “Such delicate hands, my love.”

Philippe turned to look him for longer than the last time and smiled lightly. “There may be some excitement on the road. For all we know a hoard of bandits may break through those trees at any moment, brandishing sharp silver swords.”  
“And that’s your idea of excitement?”

“Depends on who’s wielding the sword! And anyway, it could be fun. I may even be forced to throw myself upon you to protect you.”

“Ah well I suppose I could play along if that is what you wish. Go on then, protect me, play the hero. You’re so very good at it.”

Philippe flinched when he felt the Chevalier’s fingers tickling his neck. He pulled his hands away, trying not to laugh, and straightened himself up. “So, you do want me to pretend it’s an ambush and save you from the bandits?”

“No. I’d like you to keep me warm and have you, my angel, throw yourself upon me like a cosy blanket.” The Chevalier leaned right in, poking his tongue out and licking his lips devilishly. 

With a gentle smile, Philippe turned away from his strong gaze and looked at the view outside. “The carriage could always suffer an accident. A horse is spooked and the cart careers over a small cliff.”

“You’re certainly in a cheery mood,” said the Chevalier as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and edged slightly away from Philippe. “It’s so romantic how you envisage my bloody demise.”

Philippe pulled the Chevalier in close to him so their eyes were locked on one another’s. “Dying side by side is not entirely unfortunate.”

“No, but I thought perhaps many years later, side by side in a warm bed, not lying in a ditch where anyone can steal my glorious clothes from my decaying body.”

“The maggots would find you very attractive,” Philippe teased.

The Chevalier ignored the last comment, not thrilled to be reminded of the time he spent in prison surrounded by horrible skin-crawling wriggling creatures. He shuddered, and then, trying to shake away the feeling of something crawling over him, he rested his head upon Philippe’s comforting shoulder and sighed with bliss. 

They sat in silence for a few moments as Philippe gazed at the trees outside the window, seeming to concentrate on one branch in particular as the carriage came to a slow halt. The Chevalier, noticing he was deep in thought, turned also to look at the sight that so captured Monsieur’s imagination.

Philippe shuffled in his seat as they waited for a heavy branch to be lifted from their path but his eyes remained fixed on the branch just outside. 

“What interests you, Mignonette?” the Chevalier asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just watching that little bird, just there. It seems almost reluctant to join the others does it not?”

“Like you, my love.” The Chevalier leaned slightly over Philippe to take a concentrated look. “It may have escaped the confines of its cage and is seeking its freedom.”

Philippe sighed. “But soon it must go back and be expected to sing to its master’s tune.”

The Chevalier smiled. “Are we still talking about the bird?”

But Philippe didn’t answer, instead glancing curiously at the creature as it let out a light melodious chirp. The two men listened for a few seconds, captivated by its little performance.

As the bird scurried up and down the branches, collecting tiny twigs in its beak, the Chevalier tucked his hair behind his ears. “Do you think he knows we’re watching him?” he asked.

Philippe snorted. “I highly doubt it.”

“Perhaps he’s gathering a nest for its bird lover. Perhaps its lover is cold and could do with being embraced by his beautiful feathers.”

Philippe’s eyebrow rose. “Are we still talking about birds?” He glanced at the Chevalier’s contented expression and tried not to smirk. Feeling he’d shown far too much enthusiasm for his lover’s discussion of feathery creatures, his body tensed, tight and awkwardly. “Why is it taking so long?” He leaned out of the window. “What’s the delay?”

“Oh, leave them to it, the roads are a mess after that storm,” the Chevalier whispered. 

“You’re right, there’s no rush, I suppose.”

Silence filled the carriage. Philippe continued to watch out the window as the debris was removed from the road whilst the Chevalier unbuttoned his jacket delicately with his cold fingers.  
Philippe noticed. “Undressing in here?”

“Not undressing, just getting comfortable.”

“You’d relish the chance to strip down in here, release the chains and be your most contented self.”

“Oh, how well you understand me, Mignonette.”

As Philippe waited for his lover to get comfortable, the carriage began to move again and the bumpy journey continued without too much of a hiccup. The storm the previous night had been rather unforgiving to the wildlife- small trees and plants pulled from the soil with no mercy, and the sky seemed stuck in a despairing grey but the damage seemed to be the remnants of what came before and for now the weather was settled and calm. Still, it made the journey take far longer than anticipated.  
“Do you remember I chased you through there once?” the Chevalier asked as the carriage made its way beside the wild undergrowth.

Philippe smiled just a touch as he saw the little bird fly past them as though it was following. He then nodded. “Yes, I remember. Couldn’t quite catch me, could you?”

“That’s what I wanted you to think.”

Philippe smirked. “Of course.” He moved a stray piece of hair from his face. “I remember we were late back and my brother gave us quite a lecture.”

“Almost worth it to see that look on his face.”

“The freedom seeking bird was put back into its cage once again.”

The Chevalier took his lover’s hand and kissed it gently. “Will you promise me to come out again on occasion?”

“I’ll try.”

“And this time I promise I’ll catch you.”

Philippe smiled and felt his knees weaken. The Chevalier may never have captured him in a game of chase but he had certainly captured his heart.


End file.
